backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yeti
The Yeti is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Pablo *Uniqua *Tyrone *Tasha Summary Tyrone and Uniqua track the yeti through the Frozen North, accompanied by Frozen North expert Tasha, who insists that there's no such thing as a yeti. But Uniqua is an expert at recognizing things in the Frozen North, causing a conflict between her and Tasha. Full Recap ﻿Pablo is seen first in the backyard stomping. He is wearing white fuzzy slippers. He explains to the viewer that he is a yeti, a hairy creature that lives in the frozen North and loves to eat raisins and to sing Yeti Stomp. After the song is over, he stomps off screen. Uniqua comes out of her house holding a camera. Tasha walks out behind her. Uniqua tells Tasha to get in the picture she is about to take. Uniqua takes many pictures of Tasha. Tyrone walks over to the girls. Uniqua tells him to get in a picture with Tasha. Many pictures are shown of Tyrone and Tasha. In the distance, Pablo yells the yeti yell. Uniqua, Tasha, and Tyrone hear it. Uniqua knows what the strange sound is, the cry of the yeti. Tasha argues with her about if there is or isn't a real yeti. Tasha describes herself as a frozen North expert, saying she knows so much about the North, and knows that there is no such thing as a yeti. Tyrone suggests that they all go to the frozen North to prove if there is or isn't a yeti. Tasha and Uniqua agree. The backyard transforms into a cold, icy, and snowy tundra. The camera moves away from the three explorers and to Pablo. Pablo yells and stomps. The camera moves back to the gang, who are now wearing earmuffs, scarfs, sweaters, and winter hats. They all sing the song Keep on Snow-Going. They trek a long way into the icy area until they spot a tall glacier made of ice. Uniqua sees a few raisins dropped by Pablo, the yeti. She recognizes them instantly as "yeti droppings". She uses her camera to take a photo of them. They walk down the glacier. Uniqua and Tasha are arguing again. Tasha and Uniqua's voices raise as they both try to show each other which of their theories is correct. Tasha's loud yelling causes an avalanche. A huge snowball forms. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha run and try to escape the ball of snow rolling behind them. Tasha falls on her behind and starts to slide down the glacier, faster than she was running. Uniqua and Tyrone like the sliding idea and try it as well. The three slide to the bottom of the glacier. The snowball is flung into the air by a ramp of ice and falls into an icy lake in front of it. It sinks down into the water. Uniqua sees a few canoes on the side of the body of water and comes up with a way across: to row the canoes all the way to the other side. All three of them get into a boat and start rowing. Uniqua and Tasha start a race. They sing the song Row Your Boat. They quickly get to the other side of the lake. They all get out of their canoes and start to walk across the snowy land. A blizzard forms, making it almost impossible for the trio to see most things in front or behind themselves. Uniqua spots an igloo in the distance. She tells the other two to go inside it with her for warmth and shelter. They all squeeze into the igloo. Uniqua likes the igloo's interior. She then realizes that the igloo belongs to the yeti! Tasha thinks that her statement is incorrect, starting the song There's No Such Thing As A Yeti. Tyrone tells the girls that they should look outside to see if they are right or wrong, because he hears the yeti close by. They all get out of the igloo, realizing that the blizzard has stopped. Pablo, the yeti, is outside of the igloo. He wants to give the three "snow-bellies", meaning to throw a snowball at their bellies. At first, Uniqua and Tasha don't think that anything is outside the igloo. They get hit with a snowball. Now, the two know something is up. Tasha spots the yeti, Pablo, and runs away. Tyrone and Uniqua now know that the yeti is Pablo. They follow Tahsa and find her. Pablo tells Tasha that she was wrong and Uniqua was right; there is such thing as a yeti after all. Uniqua's stomach grumbles. Tyrone asks if the sound was another yeti. Uniqua tells him that it was just her stomach, and invites everyone to her house for hot chocolate. The tundra turns back into the backyard as the Backyardigans sing the end song and head to Uniqua's. They all close the door. Pablo opens it and yells, "yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Arctic Explorer Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Yeti) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Arctic Explorer Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Arctic Explorer Tasha) See also *The Yeti Transcript *Yeti Stomp *Keep on Snow-Going *Row Your Boat *There's No Such Thing As A Yeti﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1